One such circuit breaker is described, for example, in French Pat. No. 8701545 (published under No. 2 610 763).
A problem to be solved in this type of circuit breaker is that the pressure should remain low in the blast cylinder when interrupting low currents (low drive energy), and that the pressure should be high for interrupting high currents, but without requiring a corresponding increase in drive energy.
An object of the present invention is to provide a circuit breaker in which the drive energy remains low even when interrupting low currents. Another object of the invention is to provide a circuit breaker in which the blast pressure is greatly increased when interrupting short circuit currents.